Catch Me
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: What would happen if KC broke up with Clare because of something that Reese said to him? Can Alli and Connor convince him that he made a mistake?


**Catch Me**

**Summary: What would happen if KC broke up with Clare because of something that Reese said to him? Can Alli and Connor convince him that he made a mistake? By the way, does Reese even have a last name on the show? Does Connor? I just don't recall ever hearing their last names.**

"Good luck!" Clare Edwards sang out as she rested her hands on her boyfriend, KC Guthrie's shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She then turned to Connor and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

It was the night of the big basketball game. Degrassi against Bardell and both KC and Connor where dressed in their uniforms, ready for the game to start.

"What Clare said." Alli voiced, smiling at KC and Connor. "Come on Clare! Johnny is saving us both a seat!" She said as she pratically dragged her friend away from the boys.

The two girls scurried off and took their seats, Clare waving at KC when he looked over at her, causing him to smile.

The game was great. Degrassi of course won, so Clare said that they should go out to celebrate with Connor, Alli, and Johnny. KC had told them he'd be out in a few minutes, during the game he'd worked up quite a sweat. As he entered the locker room, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So, what are you playing at Guthrie? Thinking you deserve someone like Clare Edwards after all the shit you pulled in your last school." The voice was scathing and cruel and he knew immediatly who it belonged to. Reese. The guy who's whole life seemed to be about making KC Guthrie miserable.

KC huffed a sigh, rolled his eyes and turned to face Reese. "What are you talking about?" He asked, even though he knew. Of course he knew. Reese had probably read up on all the nitty, gritty details of his past for fun so he could torment him.'

"I mean.." Reese said oily, taking a step closer to KC until their toes touched. "All those things about your past. C'mon. Do you _really _think you deserve your girlfriend? I mean...you stole a car and busted someone's kneecaps. Got in alot of fights. You tend to have a real----violent streak, you know that?" He asked as he laughed in KC's face. "Lets face it. You'll only end up ruining her in the end. Tainting her. You should stop being selfish and let her go. Or do you _want _to taint her?"

KC didn't say anything as he glared at the other boy. His fis clenched at his sides.

"Of course, no foster family wanted you. You were too much trouble. The only reason that group home took you in was because they pitied you. Of course----" But Reese was cut off when KC's hands suddenly reached out and knocked something over in a fit of anger, green eyes looking at Reese with uncontrollable rage.

"Shut up!" KC snarled, walking torwards the other boy threateningly. He would've thrown a punch at the jerk if Connor's voice hadn't suddenly rung out, "KC, _**don't!"**_

KC stopped in his tracks, suddenly remembering where he was at and what would happen if he were to physically attack Reese and his hand lowered down to his side. He looked around the locker room and saw the other boy's staring at him in shock. Connor at the front with a look of worry upon his face. he heaved a sigh and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Reese was right. He didn't deserve Clare and he _would _end up corrupting her and that was the last thing he wanted. He walked torwards the showers determindly. He knew what he had to do when he had a moment alone with Clare.

-------

The teens all went out for pizza. KC had been strangely quiet the whole time. He didn't even share playful banter with his girlfriend, something that struck Alli as odd. KC was never this quiet. Not when Clare was near him.

Neither Connor nor KC told anyone of the altercation in the locker room and thankfully, none of the other basketball players had mentioned it.

After dinner, Clare took KC's hand in her own as he walked her home. They were at the park that was a few blocks from her house when KC stopped in his tracks, causing Clare to stop as well.

"KC?" She asked innocently, worry feeling her voice as she looked at him. "KC, is something wrong? You've been quiet all night, ever since you walked out of that locker room."

He didn't say a word for a few moments and then he finally said, "We gotta break up Clare."

Clare was startled by his words and then hurt filled her blue eyes and her lips trembled. "W--wh-what? But I--I thought things were going good between us." She asked of him, staring up at him. "Have I been a bad girlfriend?"

KC shook his head urgently. "No! No Clare. It isn't your fault at all. It's mine. I was so selfish, wanting you for myself that I convinced myself that I was good for you and I'm not Clare. I'll only end up ruining you so I have to break up with you before that can happen." He took her hand in his and kissed it before leaning in to kiss her lips one last time, mumbling against them softly, the very words that broke her heart into a million pieces. "I'm sorry."

-------

The next morning, KC was awakened by Nash knocking on his bedroom door, telling him he had visitors. He groaned and slid out of bed wearing his plaid pajama pants and his tee-shirt, he opened the door.

Connor and Alli stood side by side, looking at him---more like glaring.

Alli brushed past KC, into the room and turned to glare at him as soon as he turned to face her after Connor stepped. "Why did you break up with Clare?" She demanded to know. Her hands were on her hips and her feet were spread in a threatening pose.

He didn't say anything. Just went to sit on his bed.

"KC almost got in a fight with Reese last night in the locker room." Connor burst out.

"Connor." KC growled angrily, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair.

Connor just stared at him blankly through his black glasses, obviously not understanding what he'd done wrong.

"_That _is why you broke up with Clare? Because of something Reese said?" Alli's voice was filled to the brim with both disbelief and disgust. Why had KC been so easily swayed in letting Clare go.

"I don't wanna talk about it." KC mumbled, falling into a sitting position on the bed and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Okay then, just listen. You don't have to talk. Just listen to the words coming out of my mouth. Clare doesn't give a damn about your past! She just doesn't. I thought you'd already realised that but here you are acting like an idiot again. Whatever Reese said to you? Well it wasn't true and you shouldn't believe it. He only said it because he wanted you to be miserable."

"He was right Alli! I'll only end up ruining Clare. She doesn't need a guy like me." KC said.

"But what if you're what she wants?" Connor asked, surprisingly.

KC didn't answer, just watched as his two friends sighed and headed to his door, pulling it open. Alli turned back around right before she headed out the door and said. "Think about what we said KC. You know we are right. Clare does want you. She wouldn't be in her room crying if she didn't."

------

KC stood in the silence of his room for a few moments before he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He had to talk to Clare. Had to get her back, tell her he was wrong. He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

When he got to the Edwards' home, he could see Clare sitting on the porch swing, her leg tucked under her as she read a book. Her sister Darcy, who'd just came back from Kenya two weeks ago came out to hand her sister an iced tea.

The older girl looked torwards the road and tilted her head to the side like a puppy and KC knew that she had noticed him as she leaned in to whisper something to Clare.

Clare looked torwards where her sister pointed and stood to her feet, barreling torwards KC. She was out of breath when she suddenly stopped infront of him.

"KC." She breathed out his name as she stared up into his eyes biting her lip. The sunlight shone down on her glasses almost blindingly. "What are you doing here."

He didn't say a word for a few moments, continuing to look at her. How could he have given her up so easily? Finally, he spoke. "Apologizing. I should never have broken up with you."

"Then why did you?" She asked, vunerably.

KC swallowed. "Because of what Reese said. That I'd ruin you and that I was selfish."

Clare blinked. "And you believed him? KC....you are not selfish. Selfishness would require you to not care about me or my feelings in any matter but you do KC. And you aren't going to ruin me. You're a good guy and I really don't care about your past. We all have our demons." She said to him, before throwing herself at him.

He laughed. "Alli and Connor told me that I was being an idiot and that I should come here."

She smiled at him playfully. "Yeah...they were right about that. You shouldn't listen to what Reese says. He doesn't know you. I do. And Alli and Connor do too. You need to trust our judgement."

**End**


End file.
